


Going Native

by jinxed_wood



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't an idiot, she knew what was happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Native

Matthew Kellog is not her friend.

So why is it she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling their truce sometimes hovered a little too near the edges of friendship? He gets her jokes, knows the same verbal shorthand, sees the world in the same way. He orders her breakfast and piles it high with bacon despite her protests, and she orders him coffee with lots of cream. Alec had once jokingly called them frenemies and, curious, she’d googled the term. Laughing, she’d send the link to Kellog. He had laughed too.

Kellog was a lying, thieving, conniving terrorist, responsible for the death of thousands. A gifted psychologist and social engineer with absolutely no moral centre. Kiera tells herself this every single time she hangs up the phone on him or leaves him on a street corner because she _needs_ to tell herself this. She’s beginning to not see the differences, only how they are the same. Get a grip, she tells herself, remember this is a game to him.

“We still don’t have a photo of Kellog for the incident board,” Carlos had reminded her the other day.

“Yes, he's slippery that way,” Kiera had said and changed the subject. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what was happening, they were both going native, forgetting who they were. One day they'll be forced to remember and he'll leave her standing in the dust... this was all true but she still wasn't prepared to give him up. Not yet. 

He had already ordered them both breakfast when she arrived at the cafe. She knew this should irritate her but she couldn't help but smirk in response to his gleeful grin.

“You'll never guess what I heard,” he said.

Matthew Kellog is not her friend but she found it was close enough.

**FINIS**


End file.
